Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (Loonatic Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: Tweety's Journey have a Mysterious Message, so Bugs and his Friends will have to find out why. But then, Bugs have covered everything in the Journal, So they created Data-Ace to help them fix the Journal.
1. Weird Message and Data Acmetropolis

Tweety: (narrating) So, now we've taken two journeys. One to stop the darkness from spreading, and the other one is to put all the lost heart where they belong. To tell you this, neither one was easy, but I was sure to be glad to be the bird to write down what happened. Two journeys, you sitting quiet right here in these two books. But now, look like the only thing left in one of them is a single line. Of course, maybe that's because they're the only word this book was meant to hold and it's time for me to close it. But I wonder who is Marina?

Tweety saw a page, and he went to Bug's office. And he explain to him

Bugs: A Strange Message?

Tweety: Yes. I don't think I wrote this. And you know I never let the journal out of my sight for this. And I don't know when anybody wouldn't have a chance to...

Bugs: Their hurting will be mended? Geez, Tweety. It sounds like somebody need help and doesn't know what to do. Let's get this over with.

Tweet: Alright, but how? All the other pages are completely blank.

Bugs: I know, the words you wrote are gone, but that doesn't mean the journal is empty.

He tell his Friends about what happen to the Journal

Daffy: Do you know what Mac and Tosh are doing?

Wile: Don't know. And I have no clue.

Mac: Bugs Bunny. Everything is ready.

Tosh: And you will gonna like it.

They push the Button and it turned into a Computer. They pull and the beam is scanning the Journal, the monitor show the journal and it shows 7 World's, and then Red blocks shows up

All: Huh?

Bug: What's happening?

Mac: Tweety's Journal. Is completely gone bonkers!

Tosh: Bonkers? Where?

Mac: The Journal, my friend. Is completely bonkers! I don't know what's causing it exactly, but there's something wrong with the world's inside the journal. And we can't analyse that message for you, too!

Bugs: Isn't there anyway we can try?

Wile: Hmm, maybe if we could get in there somewhere and fix the data, we could figure out what's happening.

Mac: (Gasp) That's it! We could look for someone already in the jornal and ask them to explore the world's and repair the data. That's brilliant, Wile!

Tweet: Someone to explore the data from the inside...

Then Bugs got an Idea

Bugs: Guys! I think I know the animal who can help us!

In the Monitor

A Yellow bunny is Floating around the Data and he landed on a Platform

Back at the Castle

Mac: See, me and Tosh found a way to rewrite Ace's data!

Daffy: What are you saying?

Tosh: It means we gave the Ace who's in the Datascape the power to use his sword and his super power! Now he can help is un-glitch all the journal data... we guess.

Daffy: That Data is a new Ace?

Wile: Yep, are you saying he's not the Same Ace we met on our journey before?

Bugs: Your journey with my real grandson was all recorded into data. So he IS the Ace we know from before. Just another Version.

Mac: And since he's still Ace, he can help us restore all the world's to the way they're supposed to be.

Then a Red Alarm has shown at the Monitor

All: (Gasp)

The Monitor show Red Data

Bugs: What's happening?

Tosh: We have no idea.

Mac: Wait here. We'll run next door and take a look. Be right back.

He and Tosh left the Office

Tweety: I guess Mac and Tosh must have figured it out.

Wile: Excuse me, Bugs, but what exactly is it we're doing here?

Bugs: Well, you see, someone left a weird message in Tweety's Journal. And the only way to find out who wrote it is by carefully analysing every entry inside.

Daffy: And what the Message say?

Bugs: "Their Hurting will be-"

Tweety: Hmm... strange.

Bugs: What is it?

Daffy: Look! There's someone in the monitor!

Wile: Oh boy, I thought that Ace was alone in there.

They look at the Monitor and it was Black Coated Man

Tweety: Who was that! I-I don't remember writing down in this Journal.

At the Monitor

Ace saw a Black Coated person

Ace: Who... are YOU?

He left and went off

Bugs: (Voice) Can you hear me? You have to go after him whoever he is. Fast!

He went off and the Black Coated Person is not here

Ace: Whoa. Did I get myself lost from here? Who could he have run off to?

Then he saw the Heartless

Bugs: (Voice) Watch out! They're the Heartless! It's time for you to use your powers!

Ace: No, problem! I can do this.

Bugs: And you have to use your sword.

Ace: Right!

Then he's hand is Glowing and it was a Sword

Ace: What the? I don't remember having that kind of sword.

Bugs: (Voice) You have that now because you've gained the power to fight. It's also your power to survive. You're got to a fight sometimes. But don't ever forget- keep your light burning strong.

He's fighting the Heartless and he did it. And then a Door appeared

Bugs: (Voice) It's time to open the door. Just open it and head there.

Ace: Okay.

He open the Door and he went to the Light

Ace open his eyes and he's in Acmetropolis

Ace: What the? How'd I get here?

Bugs: (voice) Ace?

Ace: That voice again. Who are you?

Bugs: (voice) First, are you okay, Ace?

Ace: You already know my name. Have we met somewhere before?

Bugs: (voice) Well, I guess. I'm Bugs bunny. I've never met the you in this world, but I do know you, Ace, and my grandson knows me. You could say we are related!

Ace: And so, we've never met before, but you seem to know who I am and we're related, was it? I don't get it.

Bugs: (voice) You see, I'm from another world and from another timline and- Oh boy, it's a long story for you. Anyway, there is a mystery me and my friends are trying to find out. Well, we're searching for some answer somewhere in that world you're in.

Ace: How come? Hmm, I don't know what's happening, but are you saying you want me to explore the city?

Bugs: (voice) Yes. That's the one. And if you need anything to help, I'll be right here.

Ace: Alright!

Bugs: (voice) Good, now look around the city and find something.

Ace: Well, I saw some blocks! What are they doing here in the city?

Bugs: (Voice) I have no clue. But I do know that it was part of the Mystery.

Ace: Okay! I'll ask around!

He went off

Bugs: Thanks! Oh, and remember, Ace. We might be world's apart, but you just say that word and I'll do anything I can to guide you.

Bugs: (Narrating) After talking to your friends at the city, you figured out that more mysterious blocks were popping up all over the city. They also told you that the suspicious person in the black hood was last seen heading to someplace called the Secret Place.

Ace went the Secret Place

Ace: That's strange? I know he was here somewhere?

He saw a Brown Door

Ace: I think he went that door?

Then everything is rumbling

Ace: Yikes! What was that!?

There's a road for the taking if you end our world's aching.

Ace: That voice... who's that? Bugs!

Then he Sword appeared and the sword is Glowing

At the Castle

They saw a Bright Light coming from the Monitor

Bugs: What the? What is that Bright Light!

They covered the Eye's and the light is gone

Wile: That's very strange? I think my Eye's is started to blurry.

Tweety: Huh!? N-not again! Look at what's been added to the Journal?!

They saw the next Entry

Tweety: Someone is gone and written a brand-new entry!

Bugs: "Theres a road for the taking if you end our world's aching."

Daffy: What does THAT mean?

Bugs: If only I know what to do...

Tweety: Which world could they mean? Ours?

Taz look at the Monitor

Taz: (Gibberish) Look!

They look at the Monitor

Bugs: (Gasp) Was that?

At the Monitor

Ace: Looks like I'm okay. But what was that?

He saw a Black Coated Person behind him

?: This world has been connected.

Ace: What? It's you!

?:... Now stand tied. There's a road for the taking... if you end our World's aching.

Ace: I don't get it. Is that a question or something? So, what will I supposed to do with that?

?: To make this place whole, the Symbol's the place.

Ace: The Symbol... the place?

He went to the Portal

Ace: Hey! Stop!

Then he saw a Symbol at the Brown Door

Ace: What the? What's is that?

Bugs: (Voice) Ace, what did you saw?

Ace: There's something's strange here, Bugs. The guy in black left behind that... um... well, That Symbol looks like a Star.

Bugs: (Voice) Did he say something to you?

Ace: Well. He said, "To make this place whole, the Symbol's the Place. I think he meant this.

Bugs: The Symbol's the place... I got it. Ace, try using your sword. You might get that symbol on your sword, and it might be able to trigger something with it.

Ace: Sure.

He aim his sword to the Symbol and he got it

He open his eye and saw Acmetropolis collapsing

Ace: Whoa! What happen here!?

Bugs: (Voice) Ace, are you alright?

Ace: I'm okay, Mac. But... what's happening to our city?

Bugs: (Voice) I don't know, but whatever it is that's causing the glitches must be there.

Ace: If I have to get rid of it, will the City be restored?

Bugs: (Voice) I think so, but be careful. Whatever's in there is strong.

Ace: Alright. I got it.

He saw a Darkside made out of Data, he's gonna run, but there's nowhere to run from it, so he has no choice but to fight it, he's fighting it and he defeated it. And everything has been sucked up, even for Ace, he's holding for his dear life and he lost his grip

Ace: (Scream)

Back at the Castle

They look a Ace's Signal and he's gone

Bugs: Do you think Ace's okay?

Tweety: I hope so. And I'm tracking him down.

Then the alarm is Beeping

Daffy: What's happening?

Tweety: Another entry in the journal!

He press the button and saw a New Entry

Wile: "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone." I wonder what it means?

Daffy: Hey, look!

They saw a Video, and it shows Duck at the Collapsing Acmetropolis, he saw a Brown Coated man behind him and he open a portal for Duck. And the Video has ended

Tweety: Strange, that can't be right. If the Data has repaired, we should be seeing the videos that were written inside my journal, was it? But what we just saw that never happened. Or, at least, I never wrote it down.

Daffy: Your saying it's showing some video you don't know about?

Wile: Hmm, I wonder what's happening inside the Journal.

Then an alarm from Ace is here and he's in Traverse Town

Tweety: We found Ace!

 **To Be Continued..**


	2. Data-Traverse Town and Data-Wumpa Island

Road Runner saw Ace Unconscious so he peak him

Ace: Ugh. Huh?

Road Runner peak him harder

Ace: Ouch!

He get up and he's not in Acmetropolis

Road Runner: Beep Beep!

He ran off

Ace: Wait! Strange?

He ran off too, and he's in Traverse Town

Ace: How did I...

Bugs: (Voice) Hey, Ace. Are you okay, Doc?

Ace: I'm fine. Bugs! Where was I? What happened to me now?

Bugs: You've must have been taken someplace else. Tell me about what you see around you.

Ace: I think I'm in the Town. Wait a minute! The city! What happened back at the City?

Bugs: (Voice) All the blocks are gone. You did a good job, Ace.

Ace: Phew. I'm glad to hear that one. So, now I'm in the strange town... but why? Is this place full of glitches, right?

Bugs: (Voice) I don't know, but I can be. Would you mind checking out and look around the town?

Ace: Sure. I'll find something that can help me.

Bugs: (Narrating) Something strange was happening in that world too. Spike, Tom and Jerry decided to go investigate. You took off to find them, because you promised Cyborg you'd bring them back safe and sound.

Back at the Castle

Daffy: Man, this brings back some memories.

Wile: Oh, yeah, I remember it, too.

Daffy: That's where we met Ace on our first adventure.

Wile: And also Stargirl, Superman, Cyborg and Supergirl, too. I wonder how those guys are doing?

Bugs: Cool. So that's where you four became friends.

Wile: I have a question for you. When the journal got all digitised, we found the old entries, was it? So, does the mean the Road Runner that wake Ace up is the Road Runner that's just made out of Data?

Bugs: Why do you ask, Wile?

Wile: Well, I wondering if there are data version's of all of us inside there, too.

Bug: Hmm, you have a good question. Tweety, what do you think?

Tweety: I'm going to say, Bugs, that I don't actually have an answer from that question. As you can see, the bugs are blocking our access to all of the data. It's quite possible that the entire data world has been fragmented, and that it's not a whole entity like we first thought. We just don't figured it out.

They look confused and Daffy got it

Daffy: Wait a minute! Is alright! Ace is the Hero!

Wile: Of course. He's the Super hero from Acmetropolis!

Bugs: Of course, I'm sure my Grandson will lead us to the answer.

Bugs: (Narrating) When you found Spike, he had a fragment of light. You send him back to Cyborg and then you found Tom. He had a light fragment, too. Then you found Jerry, and one more light fragment. They created a symbol, but with a piece missing. After that you took Jerry and heading to Cyborg.

Back at the Data World

Ace and Jerry are walking in the 1st District and they saw a Black coated man

Ace: Jerry, run! Go to Max's and wait!

He ran off

Ace: I hope you happy for all the troubles you did!

Then the Black Floated Person gave him a Glowing Piece

Ace: What's that? Wait a minute, is this another fragment?

He saw Black Coated Person gone

Ace: What the? Where did he go?

He bring a Glowing fragment and it created a Symbol and it looks like Moon

Ace: I knew it. This is exactly like the Symbol that guy left for me back at the city.

Bugs: (Voice) Ace, can you hear me?

Ace: Bugs. I found another Symbol like the one from the City. If this works the same way as the one before, all I have to do is defeat whatever enemy is inside this Symbol.

Bugs: (Voice) Let me see if I understand... You're thinking this one might do the trick too? The source of the glitches for the world you're in might be inside that Symbol?

Ace: Of course! I'll crawl inside and give that thing piece of it's own medicine. When I finish, the town will be okay! Well, I have to try.

Bugs: (Voice) Alright, but just promise me that you'll be fine, Ace.

Ace: You can count on the Guardian of the Universe!

He aim his sword to the Symbol and he got it

He is Glowing after the fight

Ace: Did you see this? How do you like this?

He saw the Blocks again

Ace: How come the Blocks still here? Am I missing something?

Bugs: (Voice) That's Heartless power must be lingering. But don't worry. All you have to do is to use YOUR power, Ace, and that'll end the glitches here once and for all!

Ace: Use my Power?

Bugs: (Voice) That's right. You've got a power that's yours alone. Use the Sword and get the Symbol for good.

Ace: Okay! Here I go!

He aim his Sword to the Symbol and he got it, and he saw all the Blocks gone

Bugs: Thank you, Ace! Because of you, this world's mystery is solved.

Ace: Right! But... what about that guy in the black hood? I mean, he could be the one behind this whole mess.

Back at the Castle

They saw Ace's Signal gone, And then the Alarm is Beeping again

Tweety: It's another Entry.

They look at the Journal and it has new Entry

Bug: Strange, it looks to m like a new message gets added every time a world inside the journal's repaired.

Daffy: Of course! Just like before.

They saw a Video, and it shows Ace, Duck, Wile and Taz holding hands together, and Road Runner saw a Portal over there and he went there. Video has ended

Daffy: That's weird? We were there... Was Road Runner with us?

Tweety: Well, I don't know write anything like that in the journal.

Wile: Hmm, do you think that maybe the journal is trying to tell us something?

And they saw a Heartless

Bugs: (Gasp) Heartless!?

Tweety: Here in the Castle!? But why?

Bugs is fighting

Bugs: Looks like we have troubles around here.

They are going to leave, but the door is stuck

Bugs: What the? It's stuck!

Daffy: Hey!

Bugs: Open up!

Wile: Let us out!

Tweety: This is getting bad.

Bugs: Well, you guys. I hate to tell you this, but we're trapped.

Daffy: We're what!? But there could be Heartless roaming around the Castle.

Then they heard an Alarm from the Monitor, and they look at the entry

Tweety: What is that?

Bugs: "Undo the Hurt to unbar to way."

Wile: You, we trying. It said we've already undone some of it, was it?

Bugs: Well, then, we'll just have to keep going repairing the journal's data as fast as we could.

They saw the World's Monitor

Tweety: Bugs, I think Ace just might've reached the next world!

He press the button, and it shows Ace is the Ship

Daffy: But we have to do something about the Castle.

Bugs: I am worried as you are, Daffy but right now our best hope is fixing up the Journal.

Daffy: Alright.

Back at the Data World

Ace is here in Wumpa Island

Ace: Man, look at this blocks.

Bugs: (Voice) Ace, can you hear me?

Ace: Of course. I can hear you. But where'd the Town go? I was just there a second ago.

Bugs: (Voice) I wish I know, Ace. But I can't figure out what's happening. It's all a really big mystery. The only thing I can think of is that maybe when you defeated the enemy in the Symbol, you were sent someplace else. I look at the Message that way, "Undo the Hurt to unbar the way." That might mean that mending the hurt in one world is the key to opening up a road to the next world.

Ace: I don't know much about what's happening. What I do know is that, after I defeat the enemy, I ended up right here. And from the looks of this place, this world could probably use some help.

Bugs: (Voice) I think you're right, Ace. And if this world's like the others, in order to fix it you'll have to find the Symbol, and defeat whatever enemy is hiding inside.

Ace: But if I do that, then I'm just gonna... get send off into the unknown again, won't I? I'm fine with that! Sure, I'll help in any way I can! I'll go and track down whatever it is that you need me to take care of.

Bugs: (Voice) That's great, Ace! Thank!

Then he saw Coco and Crash surrounded by Heartless

Ace: What the?

Coco: Someone help us!

Ace: The Heartless! You two better run! I got this!

They ran off, and Ace defeated all the Heartless

Coco: Wow! Thank you, for saving us.

Ace: You two, alright?

Coco: We're fine. And thank you, um... have we met before?

Ace: What, me? I'm Ace. And you.

Coco: I'm Coco and this is...

Ace: What's wrong, Coco?

Coco: I really don't know why, but I can remember even him!

Aku-aku has appeared

Aku-aku: Their minds is fading much like me.

Ace: What are you saying? That they have amnesia?

Aku-aku: Not only for them, but everyone else is as well. Things have become quite weird, can't you tell?

Ace: So the Bugs have caused everybody to have weird problem with their memory? If that's true, I better find the Symbol quickly and make this world okay.

Coco: I think I... If you're looking for a Symbol, I believe me and him saw one somewhere.

Ace: What? Where is it?

Coco: Well, I just can't remember.

Aku-aku: What could she and him remember when their memory's dismembered? Perhaps an inkling could help get their thinking?

They saw a Glowing data over there

Ace: What is an Inking!

Aku-aku: An linking is for you to figure out. If you find on, this will be forgotten. Or is it that is I'll be remembered?

He left

Ace: Wait! Don't go. I'll be back in a minute.

He left to get the Inking

Ace: Could that be an Inking? "Crash." I wonder if that's he's name.

Coco: What was your name? On, if I could only...

Ace: Maybe it's... Crash?

He show them an Inkling. And it went to Coco

Coco: Yes, that's right! That's right! His name is Crash!

Ace: Alright! That's great! Your memory is back! So that symbol, do you have any idea where you might have seen it?

Coco: Well, let me think for a moment. If I recall correctly it had a sort of Glowing.

Ace: Of course! Do you know where it is?

Coco: Not. I'm afraid I'm still ever so mindless.

Aku-aku: The mindless that's bogging could be unclogging with just a little prince of Memory jogging.

Ace: Alright... So if I keep on giving them inkling, they'll eventually remember where they saw the symbol. But where could I find more Inking?

Aku-aku: Perhaps, you could look around and find them. One will never knows...

Ace: Alright, Coco, Crash, I'll be back with more stuff to help you remember. Just stay right here.

Coco: Alright.

Then They saw a Black Coated man

?: That's right. Sort it out and end the hurt. Our world still aches... and your next road still awaits.

Ace: Can you tell what you want!?

He disappeared

Back at the Castle

Tweety: They're inklings?

Bugs: Does that word ring some kinda fell for you, Tweety?

Tweety: In the Reports, do you happen to remember what it was that they called Marina?

Bugs: A witch who changes memories?

Tweety: (Gasp) That's right.

He bring his journal

Wile: Hey is that your second journal, Tweety?

Tweety: All the strange occurances taking place in these worlds, are about the first journal, in which "Thank Marina" was written. But as far as I can tell, the second journal seems to be okay.

Bugs: Are you saying Marina may have something to do with it?

Tweety: Well, isn't be sure about this, but I have a feeling that they may be what's going on

Bugs: Hmm. I guess we better wait and see what happens.

Back at the Data World

Ace: Coco, Crash. I'm back.

Coco: I know you're here to help me remember what we've forgotten.

Ace: Of course.

He give them the inklings and they finally remembered

Coco: Me and Crash has finally remembered! Let's see, I was playing games with Crash, and then Dr Cortex captured me. Crash and Aku-aku has went off to save me from him. And then Crash saved me from him. And that's how we ended up here. And then Aku-aku said to leave this ship, he's wants us to go the that floor we been... That's right! Cortex's Room is whrre me and Crash saw the Symbol!

Ace: Alright! You remember everything, haven you?

Coco: Yep, and it's all because of you. Thank you. Ace, would you like to show me the way to Cortex Room?

Ace: Sure. Let's go!

They went off and a Black Coated Person is behind them

?: The Truth lies through the Symbol. And with it, true memories.

He disappeared

Cortex: Well, Well, Well... if it isn't Crash, Coco and their new friends.

They saw Cortex up there

Coco: Listen Cortex, we are here to look for something.

They look around

Cortex: Oh really? All of the ways here are my ways! Only I decided who get to look around or asquare.

Coco: Cortex, Listen. We're just in quite a hurry for this.

Cortex: Not really. This time! I want you all to stand the trial at once!

Ace: What?

They went to stand the Trail

Coco: Cortex, please! We didn't do anything wrong!

Cortex: Do I believe that lie? More proof that you're the thieves who made off with my memory!

Ace: It wasn't their fault, it was the Bugs, who did it!

Cortex: So are you saying you did it? You and and those insects!

Coco: Cortex, there's no evidence like that!

Cortex: There is now! I say you are guilty! That the verdict! Capture them!

Coco: What's should we do?

Ace: Coco, you and Crash found the Symbol. Where is it?

Coco: Up there! Inside that Cage!

They saw a Symbol that looks like a Crystal

Ace: Great! Thanks!

He ran off

Coco: Ace, where are you going?

Ace: I have to try and find a way to get to that Symbol. You should escape while you two can!

Coco: We will, but...

Ace: I'll be okay, you better run!

Coco: Okay, but don't let his Henchmen catch you!

They ran off

Cortex: Don't let that Bunny get away! After him!

He finally got the Cage Down, so he use his Sword to the Symbol and he got it

Back at the Castle

Bugs: That's great! Looks like Ace has got that world repaired.

Tweety: It's happened just like we thought! Almost line's shown in up in my journal! "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone."

Daffy: Oh boy.

Wile: Boy, that must be the door's still locked.

Bugs: "Undo the Hurt to unbar the way." I think there are other worlds in the journal that are still gonna need our helps.

Tweety: I wonder how Ace is doing. Bugs, do you think he's opened up a path to another world?

The monitor show a Him and the Black Coated man

Tweety: (Gasp) Look at that! It's him!

At the Monitor

Ace: I have you now! Okay, Doc! Are you the one who has been causing the Glitches?

Duck: This world has been connected. Memory and reality now stand tied. It's time for you to learn the Truth.

He went to the Portal

Ace: Hey, hold on!

Bugs: (Voice) Ace! You better go after him! I think he know something.

Ace: Sure! I'm on it!

He went to the Portal

Back at the Castle

Tweety: How can we know who it was?

Daffy: Maybe he's from the Organization 18 Animals?

Wile: But we Defeated, already.

Bugs: Don't worry, Ace will catch him. Then we'll know who it was?

They heard a noise coming from that door

Daffy: Who's that?

Wile: I think it's Mac and Tosh.

But it was Ace the Bunny

Bugs: What the!? You're here!?

Ace: That voice... Bugs? Is that you? I was just... following that guy, and..

Then the Monitor is Showing Something

Tweety: Bugs! Look at the Monitor!

It show a Monitor of them, Then a Black Coated Person has appeared from the Data

All: (Gasp)

And the Data has changed the Black Coated Person and it was Duck

All: Duck?

Daffy: Grandson?

Duck: Nope, not really. Much like Ace there, I'm just zeroes and ones that look like someone you know?

They look confused

Duck: Memories used to fill Tweety's Journal- but when they were pulled apart and then stitched back together, Bugs appeared. It was these bugs that kept the book from being completely restored. Of all the possible vessel to protect the data, i was chosen from the journal's pages. The full set of memories was transferred inside of me to shield them from corruption.

They still look confused

Duck: So, for that... what i really was is Tweety's Journal-.

Tweety: You're my Journal?

Duck: Yep.

He press the Button and the Monitor show the Entry

Duck: My friend from another Datascape, took the liberty of importing all of you to help solve the mystery of this entru.

Daffy: "Important" like what?

Duck: You all don't have a clue?

They nodded

Duck: (Sigh) I'll explain this to you.

Minutes later

All: (Gasp)

Bugs: Datascape? We're inside the Journal?

Duck: Of course.

He type the Key word and then

Mac: (Voice) Bugs! Bugs!

Tosh: (Voice) If you can hear us! Please, say the word!

Bugs: Mac, Tosh?

At the Real World

Bugs: (Voice) Mac, Tosh?

Tosh: We finally found them!

Mac: The room was empty when we can back, and we were searching the dste for you ever since.

At the Monitor

Wile: But if Ace was here with us. And Mac and Tosh were looking for us outside, then that means...

Bugs: It means we are in the Datascape, just like Duck said. Duck, is there anyway for us to go back to the real world?

Then the Alarm has showed up

Tosh: (Gasp) Oh No!

Mac: Someone's trying to break into the date from the outside!

Duck: (Gasp) Hacker!

He's is typing the Keyboard quickly

Duck: If it is true. That means, there's no way back from here.

Tosh: You have to leave befor-

Then they didn't Heard Mac and Tosh anymore

Bugs: Mac? Tosh?

Duck: Great! The link to the real world has been cut now.

Daffy: This is just perfect! But what about a good news?

Duck: If we can repair that link, a new pathway should open.

All: (Cheered)

Duck: But for that, if these bugs weren't around.

All: (Sigh)

Ace: I don't know what happen, but... you're saying you can't get back home? Don't worry. Then I'll go smash those bugs for you.

Daffy: You can!?

Wile: That's best!

Bugs: Ace, you are amazing!

Ace: Of course, that what Friends are for. Okay, I better go now!

He left the Castle

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Data-Budokai and Data-Xiaolin World

Ace is in Martial Art Tournament

Duck: (Voice) Ace, how do stuff look over there?

Ace: That's voice... Duck? I don't know, there's not much going on here.

Duck: (Voice) Don't be so sure. One of the bugs interfering with the link is definitely in Martial Art Tournament. All you need to do, is that you're gonna have to find the Symbol where is resides. Then, if my finding are right, that'll take you to the world's core. If you can get rid of whatever's harming the codes the bugs will disappear, it's as easy as that.

Ace: So it's just like those other worlds- the enemy is inside the symbol. Okay! I can get rid of them! Once it's done, I'll find a way back outside for all of you.

Duck: Great. And don't get hurt.

Bugs: (Narrating) Your search for that world's symbol brought you to the lobby of the Martial art Tournament where you meet Roshi, Goku has gone off to investigate the cause of the bugs and hadn't returned. When you finally found him in the Tournament labyrinth. Goku told you that Broly was the one responsible for the whole mess in the Tournament Knowing you had to stop the Evil Broly, you and Goku headed further into the depths of the maze, ready to face whether Danger may lurk ahead.

Ace and Goku are heading off and they saw Batman

Batman: Are you Goku, Kid?

Goku: That's right.

Ace: And who are you?

Batman: To you... a problem. Now show me that you've got a real reason to fight. Are you ready, Kids?

Ace: We are now!

They are fighting him

Goku: Take that!

He punch him and he has been defeated

Batman: So everything he said was true after all.

Goku: Can you tell me your name?

Batman: I'm Batman. I'm not a fan of you.

Ace: Wait, what see we ever do to you?

Batman slashed a Fire Ball and it was Broly

Broly: Seriously? I missed from you?

Batman: Broly, what have I told you? This is my fight not yours!

Broly: Oh please. This stopped being about your ages ago.

Batman: What's that?

Broly: You couldn't evne distract Goku long enough for me to mangle his mistake. Help like that, I'll pass.

Ace: Are you the one who messing around the Tournament.

Broly: (Laugh) I wish I could tell you that. But this time, you got the wrong Saiyen.

Goku: Then who did? Broly?

Broly: Nope, not him. But this Maze has another keep now. But listen, I'm a fair guy, no? I'll stay out of your way. I mean, why work when I can just sit back and watch you all wither away?

He's gonna left

Batman: Come back here!

Broly: So long, Boy. Go find a rock and kick it.

He left

Ace: Nice guy, is he?

Batman: So he was using me for no reason?

He's gonna left

Goku: Hey, what a minute.

Batman: I have to go on my own.

He left to somewhere

Ace: What's up with him?

Goku: No idea. I'm think he's another victim of Broly's schemes who he was working with Broly.

Ace: That's doesn't mean that he's attitude is lame.

Goku: Whoa there, Kid. So if it's not Broly, who could it be? Not sure I even where to start.

Ace: We need to do something about it. Otherwise. We're never gonna leave this place.

Goku: Looks like it's back to the beginning, then. Come on, you can follow me.

Ace: Sure.

They went off

Bugs: (Narrating) As you and Goku continued through the labyrinth, you found Batman, surrounded by heartless. His heart was so full of despair that at first, he chose not to hear what you were saying. But soon, the two of you found a way to reach him and Batman decided to help out. Together, the three of you headed further into the maze.

They are fighting Hirudegarn and they defeated it

Batman: Finally, now I finally found my way back home.

Ace: Looks like we will.

Then Broly has appeared

Broly: Hey, Kids. Think you might be forgetting someone? Like me.

Goku: Broly.

Broly: I find myself a real will all the right trappings wnd what do ylu do? You go and ruin it. You see, here's the thing about the maze: you're supposed to DIE in them. But I guess this is gonna take a more personal approach!

Ace: I have something to say. Hey, Goku, I think I now know how you make it as a hero.

Goku: Let's listen to that.

Batman: Sure, why not.

Ace: Something like: if you yourself in toruble, make sure you're the one still standing at the end!

Broly: Do you think you can prove that theory!?

They are gonna fight and they defeated him

Broly: I'll give you this round, but not a match. What can I say! I'm Invisible.

He disappeared

Ace: You have to tell me! How'd you do that?

Goku: Hero Stuff. That's the thing.

Batman: Hero, hmm.

Batman felt kinda like it

Goku: The Tournament might be safe now. Come on, we better go find Roshi. He's probably pretty worried about us.

Ace: Alright.

Gathering data... Gathering data... Data Recovery... 10%

Back at the Castle

Ace: Bugs! Did it worked?

Bugs: Yep, it does. Great job, Ace.

Daffy: Wait! This time, we didn't get the Video.

Duck: Yes. Those scenes- they originated inside my head.

Daffy: What do you mean?

Duck: When you got rid of the bugs, you gave me deeper access to the memories associated with those world's. The things I saw must have found their way back through the link and shown up on your monitor.

Tweety: Now I get it. If those memories came from deep within the journal itself, then it's really no wonder they're unfamiliar. They don't belong to any of us!

Wile: Wait, something is strange.

They saw someone on the Monitor

At the monitor

Ace: Who are you?

And it was Sylvester

Sylvester: You not very good in this.

Back at the Castle

Bugs: (Gasp) It's Sylvester!

Back at the Tournament

Bugs: (Voice) How did you get here?

Sylvester: Same way that you did! Though I take a little vacation from the outside world. Well, this world belong to me now. So left it!

He went to the Portal and he got teleported

Back at the Castle

Bugs: He must be up to Something.

Back at the Tournament

Bugs: Ace! Go after him!

Ace: Okay!

He went to the Portal to follow him

Ace is in Xioalin World

Ace: Where is that, Cat? If Bug's concerned about him, then that must mean he's up to no good. Why's it so quiet? I thought this place would be busier. It's like a Ghost Temple. What happened here?

Bugs: (Narrating) Despite the bugs and the heartless, you met a friend, Raimundo, Omi and Clay. You joined them to find Kimiko. Working together, you saved her from Young Chase. That's when you discovered Young Chase's plan to take over the world and become ruler of the Heylin. Thanks to that villain Sylvester, Young Chase managed to get a replica of the wish coins. Using it to stop time, he kidnapped Kimono and disappeared. But, thankfully, the magic didn't affect you, Ace. Your power protected you from the time stopping spell. In order to stop Young Chase and his evil plan, Raimundo had gotten ahold of the chest. But his victory didn't last long. That Thief Jack Splicer swooped in and stole it. The Chase was on!

Ace is chasing Jack Spicer who was Holding the Chest and he got him

Ace: Where do you think you're going? Nowhere with that Chest?

Jack: Let me go, it's not my fault! Young Chase made me do it! Blame him!

He let go of the Chest and soft

Jack: I don't want to be in this mess!

Ace: You better not toying with my friends! I don't get this. Why did Raimundo and his friends want to open this Chest for anyway? Unless maybe a friend of their, who was locked from Young Chase.

He open it and a Dragon came out

Dojo: Finally, I'm free! And, you got troubles? Well, you've have come to the right- hey, wait a minute? You're not Raimundo and his friends.

Ace: My friends called me Ace. "His friends" was it "Omi, Clay and Kimiko"? Raimundo and his friends- they can't move because Young Chase stopped time so they're kinda stuck. So, what are you?

Dojo: I'm Dojo the Dragon. How are you doing? Just make a wish from the coin, and all your problems will be solve. Magic at your service, all day, tweety-four-seven and three-sixty-five. That's right. The coins are yours.

He give him three Wish Coins

Ace: Are you serious?! I have ton of wishes?

Dojo: Whoa, there Kid. Got a few rules the limit of these coins are three! Can't expect other people to take care of every little things for you, was it?

He look Ace's Face

Dojo: Um... what's with the face?

Ace: Well. I wish... for the coin to make the world what it was before!

Dojo: Great! All you have to do is to toss it up.

Ace: Alright.

He toss up the first coin and it's Glowing, then all the blocks are gone

Dojo: Check this out! What do you think of your new totally phamton-free Mountain, mister?

Ace: Alright! Thanks, Dojo. So does that mean time unfroze for Raimundo and his friends and everybody else, right?

Dojo: Oh, there is a problem. Only the one who cast it can undo that kind of spell.

Ace: What? No way.

Dojo: Sorry, Bunny, it's one of the iron-clad rules. No interpretation. The coin will have to do exactly what you say.

Ace: It's okay, it's my fault for this. I should have been a lot more careful when I say my wish.

Dojo: Don't! Don't! Don't say it! I didn't tell you all about the rules! The coin just start making wishes with no guidance. Okay, that's one's a freebie! And Wait- there's more! The coin just happen to have a trace on a certain Heylin's warrior that you've been looking for. What do you say? How about another chance?

Ace: What else will I find him? And I do need some help. All right, Dojo. I know what the coin wants for my next wish. I wish the coin would take me to the Villains!

Dojo: Alright! Toss the coin!

He toss it in the Air and he has been teleported

Wile: (laugh) That Dojo is so funny.

Daffy: I can't wait to see Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Clay again.

Bugs: But where do you think... Sylvester decided to to to?

Tweety: That Puddy Cat? I wonder how he get in there? Sylvester shouldn't even exist in the datascape, from everything I can tell, hmm.

Duck: I think he must have found a way to infiltrate the world. I don't think I know how?

Tweety: We all know he didn't have access to this computer, so that must prove there's another way for somebody to get inside the datascape.

Bugs: But Tweety, the only journals are right here.

Daffy: Hold on. We just need to let Ace figure this out.

Bugs: Okay, but I'm still getting worried about Sylvester. We all need to think of a plan, in case something happens.

They look at the Monitor show that Ace is going to the Yin Yang World

Duck: My friend have just what we need. He know what the plan is.

Bugs: (Narrating) With help from Dojo the Dragon, you avoided Young Chase's traps and heading to the Yin Yang World where Kimiko slept under a spell. You cornered the Heylin in the Chamber... But he had the upper hand; he still possessed the replica of the wish coin. Making his final wish, Young Chase transformed himself into a Genie. Then, using his new powers, he disappeared inside the Symbol.

He saw Young Chase as a Genie Dragon

Young Chase: (Laugh) Oh, I see you are no Xioalin Warrior. Not if you could elude my ingenious traps. I'm amaze. But your persistence, it has won you nothing. Have you not see that I am invisible? Nothing you can do can defeat me!

He use a fire breath

Ace: There must some way to defeat him. But how?

Dojo: (Voice) Dojo to Ace. Ace, do you read me?

Ace: Dojo!

Dojo: He's not kidding about the invisible part. None of your attack can hurt him. But, Young Chase is a Genie now, and like it or not, every Genie has a cage.

He saw Jack Spicer with the Lamp

Ace: The Lamp. Roger that, Dojo! Over and out!

He's gonna get it

Young Chase: Stand still you patience warrior, it's over!

He's gonna reach it

Jack: (Gasp) Not you, again!

Young Chase: It's time for you to be finish!

Jack: I can't make much more of this!

He got the Lamp and Jack is running Way

Jack: Alright. Alright. I give up! Promise! I'll swear! I'll never do that again! Boy, I need a new life.

Young Chase: Give me the Lamp, Bunny! It belongs to me!

Dojo: Hurry, Ace! Use the Lamp! You can trap Young Chase inside it!

Ace: Alright, Young Chase! Time for you to go home!

He has been sucked into the Lamp

Young Chase: No! No!

Then the Lamp is gone

Ace: Is that it? Is it over!

Sylvester: No fair! He's gonna rule the world to turn everything into Darkness!

Ace: I finally found you, Cat!

He has been teleported from the Data

Ace: Wait! Where are you going?

Dojo: Whoa, Ace. Are you gonna leave now?

Ace: Yeah, I have too. It's time for me to go. I wish you to help Kimiko home and give the Wish Coin to Raimundo and his friends.

Dojo: Okay! That's wish number two. And what about number 3?

Ace: I want my last wish to go to Raimundo and his friends. If he and his friends hadn't found the Wish Coin, we never would have met and become great to each other. On the top for that, I know here, he'll use it for you, for something good that's sure to make you happy.

Dojo: Ace... You're the Greatest! Talk about a friend! I'll tell Omi and the others about how you feel today.

He left

Ace: Bye, Dojo! Thanks for your help for my guides. You're the best. Too.

Gathering data... Gathering data... Data Recovery... 30%

He left the Yin Yang World and saw Sylvester

Ace: I think I found you, Sylvester! You're not getting away this time!

Sylvester: (Laugh) That is where you were wrong, you little bunny.

Ace: What?

Sylvester: I think it's time for me to show you who's the real boss. Come here, Black Doom

Black Doom has appeared

Ace: Who are you?

Black Doom: Must you always be desperation, my dear animal? Do you think you want something for my power?

He blast him and drop his sword

Black Doom: Hmm, that is very strange for you.

Ace: (Gasp)

Black Doom is using his magic and he destory the Sword and drain Ace's Power

Ace: What the heck!?

Black Doom: (Laugh) So I see, that was a lie. And now that it's gone, this entire world be mine forever.

He Summon his Heartless

Black Doom: That's right, my Heartless. Drag all that you see into the Deepest Darkenss.

They are going to get Ace and then someone saved him, it was Bugs and Duck

Duck: Are you alright?

Ace: Duck! Bugs!

Bugs: Black Doom. What are you doing here in the Datascape?

Black Doom: "Data escape"? I think I should save those for him.

Sylvester: And It was my plan, of course.

Flashback has started

Sylvester: (Narrating) We caught up right away when you're up to Something. So, I decided to pay a little visit on Black Doom's Orders. What have I find?

He peek at the Door and saw Bugs and his Friends watching the Monitor

Bugs: What the? What is that Bright Light?

Then they have been teleported to the Datascape even Sylvester

Sylvester: And there is how I got sucked up into the data from the light.

At the Unknown Place

Sylvester: (Narrating) I have wake up by my lonesome in the Unknown Place.

He said up and he saw all pictures from the world's

Sylvester: Black Doom! I want you to see this! Right now!

Black Doom has Appeared

Black Doom: What is it, now. Sylvester?

He look around this place

Black Doom: So what is this place?

Sylvester: I don't know where we, but I think we're gonna look around the place together. That could come in handy for taking all over the world's, right?

Black Doom: I think that should help us for this.

Flashback has ended

Sylvester: After that how you know. Me and Black Doom been looking around in here ever since. Lucky for us, this world connects right to that castle of yours, Bugs. Oh, yeah, I mean it used to. But that was before I took control of the only way back, making sure you will be here forever.

Ace: So it was you! You're the one who cut the links!

Black Doom: Of what consequence is that now? Both worlds shall be mine soon. Then, when I have immersed this world into Darkness, I shall send my Heartless army back into your little castle under my control!

Bugs: It will never happen!

Black Doom: The long slumber ends, and very, very soon, all the world's will be mine! Just one thing: my world's must be free of light, and you are far too bright for that. It is time for all of you to call under my command into a deep sleep.

Duck: Incorrect. This is one world you won't have!

He's gonna attack him

Black Doom: Oh, really?

Then Duck has been captured

Ace: (Gasp)

Bugs: Duck!

He is struggling to get himself free

Black Doom: (Laugh) You don't know that he belongs to the darkness? That means he is destined to be consumed by it like the rest of us. This Duck is under my command nno, I have great hope that he will prove to be more than useful.

He disappeared even Black Doom

Sylvester: Looks like the game is finally over. And you guys are just a bunch of weak animals! (Laugh)

He has been teleported from the Data

Ace: Duck. He's gone...

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chase Sylvester in Data-Hollow Bastion

Tweety: I can't believe this! They just can't take Duck away!

Wile: And one more thing, doesn't Duck have all the journal data inside of him?

Daffy: That's right! The datascape is going to be cast into Darkness!

Bugs: So, Tweety... how many World's that has some bugs left?

He look at monitor

Tweety: We have only one. And that's a shame. We were so close to be done.

Ace: Getting all the bugs would've meant finding a way back home for all of you. Fellas... I'm so sorry. I really mess up big time.

Bugs: It's not your fault, Ace. Don't worry- I'll take care of everything, and I promise.

Tweety: Huh? Bugs! That's crazy!

Bugs: I know I can find another way to get rid of the guys and rescue Duck, too!

Ace: Alright. Come me in!

He's summon his sword, but nothing happens

Ace: What the? Why my Sword didn't come?

Bugs: Oh, there is a problem, Ace, but your sword was completely destroyed by Black Doom. And even he drained all your powers.

Ace: You got to kidding me! But why?

Bugs: You see, about that sword and your power. This one was just an object and a data that we programmed into the datascape from the outside world. And there's nothing we can from here, but once we're all hack at the real castle, we might be able to rewrite the data and make a new one's. The problem is... Black Doom is blocking the path out of here. Until we can find a way back, you'll just have to do without one.

Ace: But, what can I...?

Bugs: Don't be sad. Now it's time for me to show you what I can do. You three, hold down the fort.

He left the Castle

Minutes later

Daffy: (Sigh) I hope my Best Friends is okay.

Wile: Of course he was! After all. Bugs bunny's brave and strong.

Daffy: I guess, but he's going up against more than just the Heartless.

Tweety: He's gonna have to deal with whatever Black Doom and Sylvester are up to.

Wile: Hmm, And with the bugs... Maybe we should be getting worried for that.

Daffy: Well, Bugs said to stay here. What do you think, Ace? Ace?

He's wasn't here

Tweety: That's Funny? He was here a moment ago.

Wile: Oh No, you don't think he went.

They know he went on his own to save Duck

Back to Ace

He made it to Hollow Bastion

Ace: My Power and my Sword's gone, but I'm still gonna help. I know I can saved Duck.

He saw Sylvester

Ace: Sylvester!

Sylvester: What the!? Who's there?

He saw him

Sylvester: What the? I know you. You're that bunny! Just what are you think your doing here?

Ace: Talk to me! Where's Duck?

Sylvester: (Laugh) If you want find your friend, you gonna have to catch me. Bye!

He ran off

Ace: Why you!

He ran off to catch him

Ace is in the Hallway

Ace: Come on, Cat! I know you're here somewhere!

Then Bugs just blocked him

Ace: Oh great! I'm stuck!

Sylvester: (Laugh) Well, if it isn't the Yellow bunny, coming in here when there ain't nothing you can do!

Ace: I can simply wipe your face from that look!

Sylvester: Oh rally? You can touch me. Come on now! Heartless!

Then Heartless has appeared

Sylvester: Now you better play nice to him while I can my finish my puppet show. Have fun with your friend!

Ace: Stop!

He is surrounded by Heartless

Ace: This would be nothing, if only I had my power and my Sword... Nope, I can do this myself!

Wile: Here comes so fire!

He and Taz is fighting the Heartless

Ace: Guys!

Taz: (Gibberish)

Wile: Boy, Ace. How come you can to this place? Bugs told you to stay together in the castle. You cannot just run off in your own like that.

Ace: I know... I understand. Sorry.

Wile: Good. Now let's go.

Ace: Alright.

He's gonna leave the Castle

Wile and Taz: (Laugh)

Wile: Where are you? You're heading the wrong way.

Ace: What? We're not going back?

Wile: We thought we're gonna chase Sylvester. Come on. We better hurry and catch him.

Ace: Chase after Sylvester? You're serious?

Wile: Of course, we are. It's like you always tell us: "When you're Friends, you do whatever you can to help each other."

Ace: Guys... thank you!

They went off

Wile: And by the way, have you seen Daffy around here?

Ace: Daffy? He's here with you?

Wile: We're were looking for you together. We must have got split up somewhere.

Ace: Great, we have to go find him. Come on, let's go search him first.

They went off to find him

They found Daffy

Ace: Daffy!

Daffy: Ace? Wile? Taz? Where were you, guys!? I told you to stick together, not go alone!

Wile: You mean we have to stick together?

Ace: But I thought YOU were the one who went missing, Daffy.

Daffy: This detail doesn't matter how! I was so worried about you three!

Ace: Daffy, sorry. It's because my Sword and powers are gone that we all ended up here in this place. I have dragged you into this real mess.

Daffy: (Sigh) What do you mean? You don't have to apologize to us.

Ace: What?

Wile: You know, we kinda like getting dragged into your messes.

Ace: What, you do? Why?

Daffy: Because it's not fun watching from the other side of the screen. We wanted to have an Adventures with you like old times.

Wile: You don't need a sword, Ace, when you have use with you.

He looks happy

Ace: Thanks, Daffy, Wile, Taz.

They went off to find Sylvester

Ace: Look, you guys. I just want to say. "Thank you"

Wile: Why are you saying that one for, Ace?

Ace: When I was with the three of you, I feel like I can do anything. It's kinda like. We have done this before. There's no memories of it, but it still feel like it happened.

Daffy: Then that means the four of us are true friends just like I always have!

Wile: It's kinda great to make the same friends twice, and a little excitement!

Daffy: But now, it's time for us to do our job.

Wile: Yep. We still have to catch Sylvester and then figure out a way to find Duck!

Ace: Okay!

They went off

Minutes Later

They Found Sylvester

Ace: We found you, Cat!

Sylvester: Couldn't get nothing done by yourself, so you went off with your friends. Well, too bad! Ain't got nothing to do with you!

He Summon his Heartless

Sylvester: Heartless!

They are fighting them

Sylvester: I forgot something.

He summon the Bugs

Daffy: Ace!

They saved him and they got caught from the bugs

Daffy: Ah! We got trapped!

Wile: We can't move!

Ace: No! What will I do?!

Sylvester: Why would you guys risk your lives for a data of him? Because he's made out of data. You guys made him and his sword and his power! He's not even real!

Daffy: Would you be Quite, Cat! Ace's our friend no matter what!

Sylvester: Really? Some friends? He's nothing more than an empty shell. That bunny doesn't have a heart.

Wile: Not quite! We've all got Ace's Heart right inside us!

Sylvester: What a load of trash.

Wile: You'd see it if you paid attention.

Daffy: Why would Ace keep fighting for me- no matter how hard things got for him- if he didn't care about us!

Wile: And me, Taz and Daffy, we're always gonna fight for him, too. That's because he's in our hearts as mush as we're inside of his. Something else- and I can say this right now- Ace's is our friend, and that makes him our power. Let's say it:

All: My friends were my power!

Ace: My friends were my power...

Sylvester: Okay, enough with friendship stuff! You guys are done for. And I bet all that power can't protect you!

Then the Bugs is gonna crush them

Ace: Don't do this! Let them go!

Sylvester: Too late!

Ace: No!

Then the Bugs has disappeared and Daffy, Wile and Taz are free

Ace: What happened? Is that...

Then he's Sword has appeared

Ace: The Sword?

Sylvester: Sufferin Soccatash! How can this be!? I saw Black Doom destroyed it!

Bugs: Ace. It looks like something inside of you has been changed somewhere.

It was Bugs

Ace: Bugs! How did I do that? What was inside of me that changed?

Bugs: I don't know, but I think a new part of you has been awakened. The Sword's power comes from the Wielder's strength of heart. Once, an old friend of me said to me. "A heart is so much more than any system." The sword we gave you before one we created- it was nothing but data. To tell you the truth, I never expected it to have the same kind of power as the Real Sword. That weapon was just a replica; it didn't have substance. That's why Black Doom could destroy it so easy. But, during your journey, you really made a connection with all of us. You've become more than the system, Ace. The power you found inside of you, isn't like anybody else's. And when you accessed that power, that's what brought your sword back. And, that's what I believe anyway. Only you have the power to do it.

Ace: A power that's just mine...

Bugs: Yes, I think that's correct. I've been searching all over, trying to find a way to fix the leftover bugs, but everything looks alright.

Sylvester: (Growl) So you have a new sword, that's not fair! Maybe it's time for me to leave now...

They surrounded him

Ace: Give us Duck! Or fight us!

Sylvester: I think I had enough of this! I'm out of here!

Then an alarm is reacting all over the room

Ace: What the? What's happening?

Gathering data... Gathering data... Data Recovering... 60%

Sylvester: (Laugh) Bye!

He has been teleported

Ace: Great! He's gone!

Then they saw a Symbol of a Heart

Bugs: Look a Symbol!

Daffy: Come on!

Ace: Hold on! I have to do this on my own.

Daffy: What? Why?

Ace: For right now, all of you helped me. That's the reason I made it this far. And, guys. It's my turn to do it. I have my power and my Sword again; I'm going to help you find a way back.

Daffy: Is that the reason? Or do you want to make new power, Ace?

Ace: What? Well, maybe a little...

They laugh

Wile: It's not like we will stop you, Ace.

Bugs: And remember, you're not alone. When you got hit, it hit us too. Ace, you're always a part of our team.

Ace: Okay! I'll come back safe and sound. I promise you.

He aim his sword to the Symbol and he got it

Ace found Sylvester

Ace: What's up, Doc? Losing your way out?

Sylvester: (Sigh) You don't know how to quit?

Ace: Not quite. And you're coming with me.

Sylvester: Really? I'm done with you ruining all my plans! Be ready. Because I got a brand new plan for this.

He is fighting him and he defeated him

Sylvester: I don't like this...

Ace: Are you tired, pussy cat?

Sylvester: Nope. I still got something for you to have. And you better come out now!

He bring out Duck in his Dark Suit

Ace: Duck!

Duck: Ace! Leave me alone!

He is struggling

Ace: Duck! What happen to you?

Sylvester: You want to know? I went and took the data of taking away his data. Data like this sure come in handy. All I have to do is to put all the bugs inside your data friends. Now, let's see what this guy can do. I want to fight him!

Duck: I... can't.

Sylvester: (Sigh) I think I can put some more.

He put all the bugs inside of Duck

Ace: No!

Sylvester: That should do it! I'm out of here! See ya!

He left and Ace look at Duck

Ace: Duck? Are you okay?

Bugs: (Voice) I heard a loud noise. Ace, what's wrong?

Ace: Bugs! It's Duck. The bugs is in him!

Bugs: (Voice) Oh No! Duck! Can you hear me! Duck!

Then he is fighting Ace

Ace: Duck! Come on... Why can't you hear what I saying to you!

Duck is struggled

Duck: You have to finish me!

Ace: Huh?

He is fighting him and Duck has been Defeated

Ace has been teleported Back and saw Duck's body covered in Bugs

Ace: Oh No...

Then he's is Glowing and it show a Symbol of the Loonatic, Then his friends has arrived, they all look at Duck

Ace: Was he... you think...

Bugs: Let's see, if the bugs have taken over Duck... then that means... (Gasp) That means, he cannot wake up! Unless we get rid of the bugs first.

Ace: Duck. So if I debugged him, Duck willcome back to us? (Sigh) Fellas, I need to go inside him.

Daffy: What! What about you?!

Wile: We don't know if it's ever safe inside Duck?

Ace: I know is Hard, but if a friend needs me to be there, I'll be there to help.

They look happy

Tweety: Well, that's Ace for you.

Daffy: Still can't talk you out of that, wasn't?

Wile: Ha ha ha! But we'll do everything we can to help you out!

Ace: Thanks, you guys.

He's going to Duck's Body from that Symbol

Bugs: Ace, don't you forget- you're not going on there alone. You're Friends'll be right there fighting alongside you in spirit, no matter where you are.

Now Ace went to Duck's Body

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. In Duck's Datascape

Ace is now inside Duck's Datascape

Ace: Man, this place is empty here. Is that the inside of Duck's Datascape?

Then Duck appeared from the Data

Ace: Duck! Are you alright?

Duck: No worries, I'm fine. And you cannot be here, Ace. I can fight the bugs off for a little longer... but they're spreading and in just a bit of time, they'll take over all my data. And they can't stop there. They are going to dominate the entirety of the Datascape, and that includes you too. You won't be able to last long. Have this one, and escape while you still can.

He gave him a Data Orb

Ace: What is that?

Duck: It's data that isn't supposed to be inside Tweety's journal. Someone added it after the fact.

Ace: If someone... Was this the same person who filled you with the journal's data?

Duck: Not really. It's up to you now to find out. You've got to figured out who it is. Because of you, all the bugs outside are gone now. If you could solve the mystery of this extra data, then the journal will be completely restored. It'll also give the others a way back home.

Ace: Hold on. What about you?

Duck: I'll have to dive into the Darkness, and take the bugs with me so they'll be gone. They will never see the light again. This will be all over. Now leave. While I can still control it. I won't be able to hold them off much longer. Hurry, Ace. If you leave now, you can make it out. I don't want to get you hurt. You have to leave.

Ace: Duck... I know. There's still just enough time.

Duck: Yeah.

Ace: Wonderful! Since there's escape time that means there's enough time to save you from the bugs and help you.

Duck: Huh? That's not what I meant.

Ace: Really, Doc? This is me here. You don't really think I have to give up and leave you for this.

Duck: (Sigh) I think I remember. Once you get an idea in your Memory...

Ace: Yep! Now tell me how can I help you?

Duck open a door

Duck: Look at this door? It should lead deeper into my data. Inside, you'll find a vast world created from my memories. Once you've got rid of the bugs in one world, another world should be open before you. Bugs are everywhere now, Ace. Be safe.

Ace: I will! Let's jet!

He went to the Door

Ace is fighting the Bugs, after that Duck appeared

Ace: Duck!

Duck: Thanks to you, Ace. I can access this world, now that you've weakened the bugs here.

They look at City

Duck: It's been a while.

Ace: It was. Hey Duck, do you remember whennyou left me that Symbol here before.

Duck: Yep. You needed a chance to prove yourself with the sword. You also needs to learn how everything works in the Datascape.

Ace: I didn't know I'd have to face such a giant monster. Did you know what was inside?

Duck: Nope. I didn't have some time to show you the ropes. Inside the journal, the Heartless has already shattered the sales between worlds, and then more and more things were breaking down. The bugs is attacking the wall between the Datascape and the real world. I had to weight all the options. I decided to use the damage's to my advantage and call Bugs and the others here to help out. I know I made everybody in danger, but I have no choice.

Ace: Bugs said there was a Mysterious message added to the journal, is it? After all of this, we haven't figured it out?

Duck: Maybe dragging everybody into this was crazy.

Ace: As long as our friends get back safely, it'll be okay?

Duck: Let's go.

They left Acmetropolis

Duck and Ace are in the Datascape, and Ace went to the Next Door, he's in Traverse Town fighting them and he defeated them

Duck: Great going, Ace.

Ace: Duck!

Duck: I appreciated. Last time I was here, it was to keep some Animal safe from danger.

Ace: You're talking about, Tom, Jerry and Spike?

Duck: Yep. They were targets because they had pieces of the Symbol. I know somebody that can look out for them, so I decided to do this.

Ace: But Duck, why didn't you let me know what was going on when we met?

Duck: Okay, I'm sorry. You still needed to be brave a little bit more of your own. You have a rough life, and if you couldn't do it, then... Well, my guess would be my option to handle it on my own.

Ace: Duck... You know, Doc? You gotta stop doing everything by your own. "I just LIKE to dragged into your messes." Daffy, Wile and Taz said that. Teams wants to help out whenever they can.

Duck: Ace...

Ace: Just forget it "on my own" stuff.

Duck: Yeah, you're right.

Ace: And cut it out of the Apologizing. Come on! We've got a lot things to do!

They have been teleported

They are back at the Datascape, Ace went to another door and Fighting Bugs in Cortex's Ship, and then Duck appeared

Duck: Ace... I have to say... I'm sorry.

Ace: Come on, stop saying for that.

Duck: Can you blame me for this? I could never have let the bugs in like that. Every time it's me against an outside force. I always seem to give in.

Ace: Look, Duck. Question: How many World's have we been now? Because it's not too long ago, the answer to that question would've been only "one". But now we've been of all kind of places on tons of Adventures. And instead of just sitting around and framing about what's out there, we only have to remember. It's that easy! We've got the whole universe inside; there are worlds inside us. Try and let that come in. I don't know why, but that's cool!

Duck:... Wonderful.

Ace: But you know... no matter the World, no matter how far, you're always the same. And you're right. There may be outside forces trying to pull you in, but I know you're not going to lose. Everything you touch make you stronger. It always has.

Duck: Ace...

Ace: Ha! Sound good, was it? Yours not the only one who's grown through all this!

Duck: Hmph. You know, you're still kind of a funny bunny.

Ace: What? Hey! Don't you ever think I'm not gonna remember that when I'm cooler then you!

Duck: (Laugh) I'm looking forward to the day THAT happens. (Laugh) Oh... Hey, Ace.

Ace: Yes?

Duck: Never mind that. I'll tell you when it's all over.

Ace: Alright, I'll see you there.

They got teleported

Ace and Duck are back in the Datascape and Ace went to another Door and fighting the Bugs in Yin Yang World, and then Duck Appeared

Duck: You remember that? It was right around here that I came to save you.

Ace: Yeah, the one where Black Doom ambush me. And I thought I was a goner!

Duck: I have a bad feeling about this, and Bugs and the Others knew something was up.

Ace: I'm so relieved that you came when you did. That's when I lost the power of the sword even my Super Power. You know? Things will work out!

Duck: How is that?

Ace: No matter what you lose, you can always get it back. So that means YOU can definitely get yourself back!

Duck: Oh really? I kind of envy you. You've got a simple world.

Ace: Was that? A good thing?

Duck: I envy whatever makes you think it can be.

Ace: Man, thanks a lot.

Duck: (Laugh) Come on, let's go back!

He has been teleported

Ace: Wait for me!

He has been teleported away

Ace and Duck has return to the Datascape and then a Last Door has appeared

Duck: Enough hurts been undone for you to access the memories reaches of my data. And remember, in there lies the soruce of all sources. We don't know the bugs true origin... or why it's even here.

Ace: So if we take it out, we'll solve the last of the Datascape problems.

Duck: Yep. Everything should be like it was before.

Ace: Thanks you for everything, Duck. I feel like after going through all your memories, now, the journey's made me that much stronger.

Duck: You can't have to thank me.

Ace: Of course I do. There is no way I would've made of this far without your help, Duck. And, you were even there when I wake up. Remember when I first got my hands on the sword? You were there from the start?

Duck: What are you talking about? The first time I saw you was on our city.

Ace: Huh? But, I was so sure I saw you there in your black coat. Hm, that's strange.

Duck: Focus, Ace. Are you ready for this fight? I think I have to stay out here, but I will leave you with this. No matter what's in there now, don't hold back.

Ace: What? Oh, right.

He went to the Last Door and he saw Duck in his Dark Suit

Ace: Duck! How can you-!? No. You're not him. You can't be Duck. The bugs must have absorbed his power and taken this form. Now I see why he felt he had to warn me about you. Here I go!

He is fighting him and he defeated him

Ace: That can cleared all the bugs inside him. It's time to head back.

Gathering Data... Gathering Data... Data Recovery... 90%

Ace has return to the Datascape

Duck: Great going, Ace.

Ace: Duck.

Duck: Did that bug try to use my power for itself?

And: Yeah, but how come you know?

Duck: A feeling. I thought it might try to exploits the darkness that's been lurking inside of me. I've been envious of what you have. Always surrounded by teams who trust you completely

Ace: You stop that. First of all, I trust you. Second of all, my teams are your teams, too. Ask.

Bugs: (Voice) Of course we're your teams, Duck! Hey. Ace, are you guys okay in there?

Daffy: (Voice) Take out some bugs for me, can you?

Wile: Yep, and just give a word if you need help! We'll be here!

Duck: My Teams.. Hmph... I guess you're right, Ace.

Ace: Come on, Duck. Everybody's waking for us.

Then something is Shaking from the Datascape

Ace: Huh!? What's happen!?

Duck: Oh No! Hurry, Ace! You've got to escape! Somebody's trying to close the road back to the outside world. Go now, or you'll be in there forever!

Ace: All right!

He open the Portal

Duck: That should get you out of there. Ace, thanks again! I'll see you at the other side.

Ace: Okay.

He went to the Portal to escape

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Save Datascape and Data-Castle Oblivion

Ace has return to Hollow Bastion

Wile: Ace! You're here! And you're alright!

Daffy: Ace! You made it back!

Bugs: Welcome back, Ace. I see you're alright.

Ace: Bugs! It's great to be here. You guys, Listen. You'd never believe the thing I saw!

Bugs: Well, we alright saw it. You got rid of the last of the bugs from the Datascape. We really own you one.

Ace: Yeah. Happy to help you. Hey, where's Duck? Is he's alright.

Duck: I'm over here. I'm sorry to put you through on that.

They saw him okay after the Bugs is gone on him

Ace: Duck.

Duck: I think we managed to keep that promise. I wish we had some time to sit around and catch up. But these need to go home.

He open a portal

Duck: As a promised, that's your road home to the real world where everyone's waiting for you.

Bugs: This is it. Time for us to go home. And time to say bye to the Datascape.

Tweety: It's not fun that I get to explore my journal's world. Now that the moment's here. I am so sad we have to go.

Ace: Well, you can come back anytime you want.

Daffy: Yeah, that's great!

Wile: Of course. We can bring everybody here with us.

Duck: Um... there is a problem... I have something important I haven't said to you. It's just... Never mind. It can wait until you've made it back.

Bugs: Thank you, Duck. See ya! You two take care, alright?

Ace: We will.

They went to the Portal back home

They have return to the Castle

Bugs: Have we...

Mac: You're back!

Tosh: Welcome Home!

Mac: You finally made it back!

Daffy: Mac and Tosh are here, so I think that means...

Wile: We're really here!

Tweety: It is! We're finally home! Our castle in the real world!

They are Cheering

Wile: Alright! We did it!

Duck: (Voice) Can you guys, hear us? I'm glad you're back home.

Bugs: Loud and clear, doo! We're here because of you. Thank you.

Back at Hollow Bastion

Duck: Well, I guess Ace and I were done now.

Daffy: Huh? What are you saying?

Duck: It's all over now That we figured out how to get rid of the bugs. The Journal will go back to the way it was. Right, Tweety?

Twenty: Of course. It should return to how it was, when I first write everything down. Without those Bugs, the journal entries should appear back in their original state.

Back at Hollow Bastion

Duck: Yeah. The entries will reappear as they were before. And the all the words ... will be restored . That means, the whole adventure we all shared... It will swept from our memories like it never happened.

Back at the Castle

Wile: Do you mean... you're gonna forget about the time we were together? Even all the things that we're talking about right now?

Duck: (Voice) We are nothing but data. That's just the way it goes.

Wile: No way

They look sad

Ace: (Voice) Bugs, can you hear me?

Back at the Hollow Bastion

Bugs: (Voice) Ace?

Ace: Duck explained everything, I know it's not what we all would want, but guys, if that's the way everything's meant to be then..

Back at the Castle

Daffy: It makes me sad.

Tweety: You went through so much. You really helped us in the Datascape. Taking all of that away is such a...

Back at Hollow Bastion

Ace: Thank you. But you know, I'm fine with it. Besides, you won't be able to get rid of us that easy. Me and Duck, we will never go anywhere. We might lose some memories, but that doesn't matter when we've still got you guys. Our adventures will never be found in the journal, but you'll always find us in your hearts. No matter what gonna happen, we'll be right here. As long as you remember us, and everything that we've been through together... Well then, who knows?

Back at the Castle

Wile: Ace...

Ace: (Voice) Well, we should sign off. I guess it's good bye for now. Give the "us" out there our best, alright?

Then the Alarm is Beeping on the Monitor

All: (Gasp)

Bugs: What the!

Data Recovery... 100% Data assembly complete. Glitch found in darkness. Awakening dark glitch. Delete Datascape YES/NO? Y- Ye- Yes

Then everything is Shaking

Duck: What is that? It's so powerful that I know! Can that be a bug?

Wile: (Voice) What!? I though we got rid of them?

Duck: I thought we did! I think that we miss one.

Back at the Castle

Daffy: Oh Great! What should we do?

Duck: (Voice) This Message said it was going to delete the Datascape! We can't let something that powerful get loose. The journal data has to be locked!

Bugs: But, then we're gonna a lose you and Dave, AND what was in the journal! We'll lose them all!

Tweety: There is a problem for that. Sylvester and Black Doom is still inside the Datascape. We cannot delete them.

Bug: They might be Villains to us. But we cannot let that happen to them.

Duck: (Voice) Are you saying, locking the data is not an Option? Both world are stake? What can we do?

Back at Hollow Bastion

Ace: Oh boy... Guys! Don't worry! I'm coming!

He ran off

Duck: Ace? Hey? Stop? Are you insane?!

Ace: I don't wanna leave them out there! You heard any Bus said. I gotta find Sylvester and Black Doom!

Duck: But you don't know where they are!

Ace: Then I'll just have to find them!

Duck: Aren't you scared? All you memories, our entire existence, even this whole world could get erases!

Ace::I'm scared. Why wouldn't I be? But, you know why I have to do that?

Duck: Huh?

And: You've been in my foot before. You've fought with no one beside you. Because you knew that was a lot less scary than just sitting around and waiting by yourself for the end to come. Duck, you once said: "What's important are the actions that you take." I don't know if there's any way that we can win, but I know... I've gotta at least have to try.

He went off

Sylvester and Black Doom are fighting something

Sylvester: Listens Black Doom. Do we have to fight that thing that's getting anywhere from that?

It was a Darkside

Black Doom: Well, not really. Any less of an opponent would be an insult

And then Ace appeared

Ace: That thing! that's the one that I fought him back at the city. But I tough it got swept away into the darkness along everything else... Listen, you two! You have to escape here now!

Black Doom: I'm gonna have your words for this.

Sylvester: I have to say this... but he is right, Black Doom.

Black Doom: You Imbecile! You will have-

Then the Darkside is gonna do something

Black Doom: Huh?

Then the Darkness made Black Doom and Sylvester gone

Ace: Sylvester! Black Doom!

Then Darkside is roaring

Ace: I can't believe this... this guy's alot stronger than what I fought before! No way, it was him!

Rage... Hatred... And now glitches to feed my darkness

Ace: It feeds on the Glitches?

Duck: (Voice) Wait a minute, that's right! Ace, you're the only one who changed, who evolved within the Datascape!

Ace: Duck! Can you tell me something?

Duck: (Voice) Yep. But listen to this carefully. I know where the bugs came from. All of them! It's your shadow. It's your Heartless, Ace!

Ace: My Heartless!?

Duck: (Voice) You once turned into a Heartless, though you may not remember. It was recorded into the journal along with everything else, then it vanished. You're memories disappeared too, but you managed to get those back. For some reason, though the pages from the Journal- they stayed black.

Ace: And you think my Heartless responsible for that?

Duck: It maybe be. Everything in Tweety's journal revolved around one person, and that person was you, Ace. Without you, there never would have been any entries. This whole time you've been evolving in the Datascape, finding new power, your Heartless has been absorbing data and doing the same. It's grown, Ace. Just like you had.

Ace: But Duck, we put the data back. That must've at least weakened it, was it? I can't still stop that.

Duck: (Voice) Nope... I should have realized all of this sooner. Normally, defeating a heartless causes it's hearts to be released. Then the hearts returned to the person who lost it. But when you defeat Heartless here in the Datascape- that wouldn't set any real hearts free. Remember, Ace, hearts can't be turned into data. Unless, I think what you released are probably the Heartless's minds.

Ace: I did all this? But then where did the minds end up? Where could they have gone?

Duck: (Voice) They are right in front of you. Your Heartless has been gathering, then devouring the dark intentions of all the fallen Heartless. That's where it's get it's power. From dark data! And now, just like you, it's become something greater, Something much more powerful.

Ace: If something this powerful got into Bug's World... (Gasp) Oh No! I have to protect them! They give me the Power they given me!

He's fighting the Darkside and defeated it

Ace: Is it done?

Rage... Hatred... Glitches to feed my darkness... Find soon, hearts to sake my hunger

Then he saw he's Shadow

Ace: What the? How is this possible? Oh no, it's evolving!

He's is fighting it and defeated it and then Darkside has appeared, he got a fight it, but it got backfired then he's sword is gone and he look exhausted, the Darkside is gonna a finish him off, and then a light appeared

Bugs: Ace! Don't give up!

It was Bugs

Ace: Bugs! How-?

Bugs: Anything I can't help from you. Don't you ever remember I what I said? We always help friends. Even when the darkness closes in on you, all you need to do is to look inside. And that's where you'll find your light!

He use his power

Bugs: Come on, Ace! Let's do this!

He use power to the Darkside, Ace is fighting his Heartless and he defeated and the Darkside

Ace and Bugs are here in Hollow Bastion and they saw Black Doom and Sylvester

Ace: Sylvester! Black Doom! You're okay!

Duck: I just found them, caught inside a rift in the data.

Black Doom: Hmph! We were just fine. You will hear no word of thanks you for me, bunny.

He left

Sylvester: Well, bye to the one, two and three of you! See you on the other side!

He left

Duck: Well, I better keep an Eye on them

He went off with them

Sylvester: And even though, you don't think we're letting you off for that!

They already left

Bugs: Sooner or Later, the data will go back to it's original form. The way it was before all of those Bugs showed up.

Ace: It's time to say goodbye. What? What's happening? Is it a glitch? Where's something on my throat.

Bugs: It wasn't a glitch. That's just... what good-bye feels like. When we met at the Datascape, it brought back a whole bunch of memories. The day I set out for my first adventure. The day I made a new friend, a special friend. They all came rushing back to me. I know, that the journal... it's not just the dairy. It's a collection- a collection of all we felt. They journal shows us in our hearts. I promise . We'll tell the other Ace and Duck about what happened here. That way, this journey that we just had will be one everyone shares. The memories will always connect us: they'll be our own special bond. Remember, we're friends forever, Ace.

Ace: Yeah, friends forever. Bugs.

At the Unknown World

Black Doom: It's has been cleared.

Sylvester: What does that mean, Black Doom?

Black Doom: Well, that world they call the "Data Escape" seemed so familiar to me like her.

Sylvester: What?

Black Doom: The Book that she told me... known as the ancient Book of Prophecies. It's said to be capable of transcribing events that have her to take place.

Sylvester: No way! If we got our hands on something like that, we could finally take over permanently!

Black Doom: Of course, considering legend has it the book can also conjure, making the entire world folled with beings and paper that have yet to exist.

Sylvester: You sure? A book that can just make up a world? I dont know. That sounds nothing but, Fairy tales, kids, and magical creatures. It's just to be too good to be true.

Black Doom: Hm, but who's to say a fairy tale's not true? And I ask you. How does that differ from this world they call the "Data Escape"? Like she said about the Mouse and his friends?

Sylvester: Huh?

Black Doom: Don't you know it might just be worth our while to search for a connection? Maybe there's a link of some sort between that's so-called journal of theirs and the book of Prophecies.

Sylvester: Maybe for that we are onto something big, Black Doom?

Black Doom: Our is not a lost cause. First, we just take posseof this "data" of theirs.

They went ahead

Bugs want Ace's to shake hand, and he did. Then Buts went to Portal back home, and Ace closed it with his Sword.

At the Castle

Bugs return to the Castle, and their friends are Cheering for his return, and they look at the Monitor from Ace say "Thanks, Guys!"

Wile: Um, you Guys. I don't think we didn't find out about the mysterious message.

Daffy: Oh, yeah... Huh?

Then Duck has appeared on the Monitor

Duck: Guys, I have some big news. A new world has shown up inside the journal.

Wile: What are you talking about?

Duck: I've found another door leading to extra data. Somebody must have added it once all the other days was restored.

Bugs: And after we explore that world

Duck: Yep. Then we'll find out about the mysterious message.

Bugs: Alright! Let's ask Ace to...

Daffy: Oh! There might be a problem.

Wile: When fix all the Data, everything in the normal wen tback to the way it started, you know?

Tweety: Which means that Ace's journey through the Datascape- it never happen to him. And, for now he's just the same bunny he was before he ever met any of us.

Duck: I'm okay. My partition isn't affected. But Ace- we can't send him out there when he doesn't know what's going on.

All: {Sigh)

Then Bugs got an Idea

Bugs: I know! Hey, Duck. Can you help me get back into the Datascape one more time?

At Traverse Town

Road Runner saw Ace Unconscious so he peak him

Ace: Ugh. Huh?

Road Runner peak him harder

Ace: Ouch!

He get up and he's not in Acmetropolis

Road Runner: Beep Beep!

He ran off

Ace: Wait! Strange?

He ran off too, and he saw Bugs

Bugs: Ace, this was the day that your journey begin. I know because I was here too. It's time for the truth.

Ace: Where am I? How'd did I ended up here? And who are you?

Bugs: I'm Bugs Bunny. I've come here from another kind of world and Timeline.

Ace: What? Another kind of world and Timeline?

Bugs: "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it." It's a message. And you're the only one with the power to solve the mystery behind it? So we really need your help.

Ace: My power? What do you mean?

Then he's sword appeared

Ace: What the? Is that a New Sword?

Bugs: You may not remember, but it's clear you still hold the power inside you. Think you'd be willing to lend us a hand? You might able to help us figure out the Truth.

Ace: Man, I don't have a clue what's happening? I don't, but at the same time... what you're talking to me feel kinda familiar. So this first you're talking about, do you think it's involves me somehow?

Bugs: You knows, I'm not so sure. Maybe, I get the sense it's something important you need to know.

Ace: If it's information that I'm supposed to know then, well... Okay, Bugs. I will help.

Bugs: Okay, just follow my lead.

He make a Symbol of a Card and Ace aim his sword to the Symbol and they got teleported

He made it in Castle Oblivion

Ace: Do you think the truth is Hiding somewhere? Bugs? Looks like he left on his own.

Then he's saw a Black Coated Person

Ace: Who are you?

?: Me? I'm a Fragment. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That's the way of things, here in Castle Oblivion.

Ace: Castle Oblivion?

?: Yes. Here, you will meet the people you know. People that you care about.

He gave him a card

Ace: This is... a Card. With a Picture on it.

?: Use this card and press on. You will find the truth that sleeps up ahead.

He disappeared

Ace: Wait! Hold it! Hmm... But how am I supposed to use this? He should just told me that much. And why does he seem so... familiar?

He use the Card and went to the Door

He's in a room

Ace: What just happen?

Then a Black Coated Person appeared

?: This card's is special. It will let you to see people. Well, Illusion of course. They're from Tweety's Journal. It's all of the very same data that you worked so hard to fix?

Ace: Tweety? What did I fix? I don't know what you're talking about.

?: Oh, sorry. Somebody must have set a reset button to your memory. All you have a memory was leaving the city? Just the same, you'll remember the people you meet here. At least, you should be.

Ace: I don't know. What is it that I'm supposed to do?

?: Whatever you want.

Ace: Why?

?: There is no script to follow. The journey's the closest thing you've got, but that doesn't mean you'll see the thing it said. And who really cares? Everything that happens here and everyone you meet is just an illusion.

Ace: So you're saying... I can do whatever I can do?

?: Of course.

He disappeared

Ace: wait, come back!

He saw his Friends, and they are talking to them

After that, he saw a Black Coated Person

?: Well, you did a great job, Ace.

Ace: Wait a minute... Duck? Why are you here?

Duck: I have something for you from a friend of mine that you neee to see. It'll help you.

Ace: Okay? What is it?

Duck: A Hidden Truth that's nowhere to be found even in the deepest corners of your memories. And it's something I want you to see. And even, Something I want you to feel.

Ace: I knew you wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important. I'll do this.

Duck: Thanks, Ace. Now then, close your eyes.

He close his eye and he saw Duck looking at the Moon and grab it and he look at Lexi who look sleepy

Ace: Wasn't that... Duck. And Lexi. That's it. I was on a Journey to find my team, you, Lexi, Tech, Rev and Slam.

Duck: The darkness has been taken over my heart, and Lexi lost her completely. And for the others, I got separated from them. But at the end of your journey, you would have save us, Ace. Think about it? What did Lexi, the others and I have in common? When you watched, what did you feel?

Ace: Something you have in common...

Duck: That was "hurt." We all had lost ourselves, and we were hurting in the way we'd never hurt before. There's no greater pain in the world... I ask you, Ace: What would you have done?

Ace: I've could just helped you of course. All of you! I'd've figured out how to undo the hurt.

Duck: I knew you said that. And you're right, you would. Or should I say, you will.

Ace: That's was a relief. So, then was wih the sneak preview?

Duck: I just wanted you to see. You always make the right choices. On the road ahead, more than one truth will come to light. You'll forget things, lose things that you care about and it won't always make sense. It'll be mad, and it'll make you frustrating. It may even hurt so badly you'll feel like you're about to lose yourself. But don't worry, Ace. That won't happen to you. You won't let it. You're like a super hero. No matter how much pain they throw at you, you'll rise it up, and leave things little bit better. Just follow your heart, and you can change the lives of not one, but many. You don't have to do anything special. Just do what do- be yourself. After all, that's what you're good at. Do what feel right to you.

Ace: Okay.

Duck: But safe, Ace.

He disappeared

Ace: Huh? Strange? No one is here now.

?: So Ace. How was it? Did you have fun talking and hanging with the Ghost?

Ace: They are not ghost.

?: So do you know what there names are?

Ace: Boy, I don't ever have to think- what...? Why can't I... remember? I know them

?: like I told you, everything in this case is just an illusion. And once the illusion is gone, you'll forget all about your reunion.

Ace: I'll forget?

?: Look, it's no big deal. The fact that you can't remember them just mean they weren't very important to you to begin with. Isn't that right?

Ace: That's crazy! Of course my friends are always important to me! Alright, maybe I forgot... what just happened and who i met inside that room. And trust me, I know I'll remember everything else!

?: Hmph. I'm sure.

He gave him 5 card's

Ace: You gave more cards?

?: All of those Cards were created from the data in the Journal. And all of them will show you more illusions. But for now on, the illusion won't be of your friends. You're fresh off the city's which makes everyone you meet total strangers. Here's a fun little thought. The folks you're about to see? You can right them all you like.

Ace: What?

?: Why are you cared? They're only strangers. Actually, illusions of strangers. Just a collection of empty bits of data. They won't be able to make the distinction between what's real and what's not. They'll look at the white walls of this Castle, and what they'll see are the world's they call home. anyway, the truth would be water on them, so why bother? They're only there until they're not . Do you see where I'm going with this? Nothing is real.. You can break the little heart they don't have, and then forget about it. Not hard feelings, no baggage. It's that simple. You don't have a heart. It's 100 percent guilt-free.

Ace: It's obvious you know nothing at all. Everything you said is a lie. I might have the strength to hurt someone, but what exactly would be the point? I know... that it would year me up inside. That ache... would Sarah with me for a long time. You might not know it now, but I hope you'll see, that nothing is guilt-free in this world.

?: You've arrived at the first question.

Ace: What?

He disappeared

Ace: What's with him? So with these cards, I'm gonna run into people form the past. I have no idea why. But it's gonna be fun.

He is talking to Cyborg, Tom, Jerry and Spike and they disappear and he left the room

Ace: That guy wasn't kidding around. I really can't remem who it was I met just now. Or do I?

He wants to know and nothing happens

Ace: (Sigh) I give up. I don't remember

He feeling something form his chest

Ace: That's funny? I don't know what it is. Wait a minute, is this... that heartache feels like? Just thinking about them... causes pain inside. Wait. If I really forgot about all those friends completely, that would mean I shouldn't be missing anyone. Now that make sense. So I haven't forgotten all of it then! There's got to be more I still don't know. I just need to find something to trigger my memory! Alright! Let's jet!

He went to the door

He was talking to Coco, Crash, Aku-aku and Cortex and they disappear, Ace left the Room and saw a Black Coated Person

?: So Ace's how was your time with- who was it again?

Ace: I don't remember anything at all. But you already knew that, haven't you?

?: You look pretty calm. Guess you decided they weren't worth stressing over. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Ace: That's not right.

?: Huh?

Ace: It just like you said; everyone I met I can't remember. But still, I'm angry that I've forgotten them. I feel moments of loneliness. You said there would be no hard feelings, but I was Hurt. When the memories are gone, they just leave whole. And having that longing inside me hurts. But it'll help me, somewhere down the road. It's they key I'll need to unlock all my memories.

?:... You are right.

He disappeared

He was talking to Goku, Master Roshi, Batman and Broly they disappear and left the room

?: The Sadness of knowing you forgot someone wjo matters to you, something like that'll gnaw at you forever. But did you bleeive that something by carrying around that kind of hurt, you'll be able to retrieve the memories you lost. That's what you're thinking, right, Ace?

Ace: Of course.

?: (Laugh)

Ace: Why are you laughing?

?: I cannot believe that you fell for it so easily.

Ace: What?

?: I said to you when you arrived. Remember, in this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. Well, you've lost your memories and that's only thing you found in return... is hurt. And by deciding that hurt was the key to remembering, you gave up all hope of ever being free from it! The hurt owns you know, Ace. Don't you get it? That hole in your heart will grow bigger, until darkness finally claim it!

Ace: The darkness... Was this all just all a big trick to pull myself in?

?: I guess so. And all it took you a handful of illusion. Your heart was just way too easy to break, Ace.

Ace: That's not true!

He disappeared

He is talking to Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Kimiko and Dojo and they disappear, Ace left the room

?: You can't just keep running?

Ace: What?

?: Why would you keep the hurt inside? Just tell yourself you need to forget about the people you met in the first place. You'll have no one to miss. No cause for loneliness. No hurt to keep eating away at your heart.

Ace feel something in his heart

Buster: Ace, it's you call. Cling to the memories you've lost, and the hurt they bring, till you've dragged into the darkness. Otherwise, let it all go and then you can be free and happy. This decision... is completely yours.

He disappeared

Ace: Stop!

Then he look at the Card

Ace: Should I use that? But if I were to do that, then I'd meet a friend, and forget right now. I don't know if I want this. It's just going to bring more hurt. And if he's right about that, the darkness will eventually... take over me completely. (Sigh) But I don't see any other way out of here. My guess is this card is my only option. That is unless, I let go of the hurt. Once I go out of the room, I'll forget all about what happened and everyone I have met. Instead of carrying the hurt around until it consumes me, maybe I should let it go. What's inside my heart? What am I supposed to do? (Sigh) I think I'm gonna lost it.

Bugs: (Voice) Hey, Ace! Can you hear me?

Ace: Huh? I know that voice! Bugs, is that you? Where are you?

Bugs (Voice) I'm sorry, Ace. I'm still trying to find a way to get to you. Right now, the best I can do is to send my voice to where you are.

Ace look down

Ace: It's alright. Hey, Bugs? Maybe you can help me with something. I keep forgetting people I meet in this place. And this Person said if dwell on what I've think the hurt is gonna to take over me. And I don't like that.

Bugs: I know. The question is, are you okay with letting go of the people that you've forgotten?

He saw an illusion of Wile, Taz and Daffy

Ace: Who are they?

Bugs: Wells even though you may not remember them... they definitely remember you. You'll always be a really good friends to them, no matter what happens.

Daffy: That's right! We've been on adventures and I'll never forget you.

Wile: And even if you don't ever really know who we are, I hope you'll remember that you'll always be special to us.

Ace: How could that be?

Bugs: (Voice) Why don't you ask your heart? What are you feeling right now, Ace?

Ace: I don't know... what this is. Who are these three? I don't think that we've ever met. But I feel... I know them.

Bugs: (Voice) Memories can disappear, but feelings don't... not ever when your data was reset. Inside your heart, the adventures you shared with the friends you made in the Datascape will always love on. And you know why? I think thsts also true for all the time you spent with the people that those cards showed to you.

Ace: So it's not what's missing that causing the hurt. It's actually what's NOT missing. If that's true-

Then he saw Daffy, Taz and Wile disappeared

Ace: What the?

Bugs: (Voice) Oh No! Look like I've used up too much power. I'll be there soon, Ace. I promise. Just try and hold on a little bit longer for me, alright?

He's voice has disappeared

Ace: Bugs! (Sigh) I'm now alone again. I hated feelings like that. (Gasp) I wonder... Does this count as hurt? If I let it, will this pull me into the darkness?... I can do that. There's no going back. Just one more card left.

Ace is facing with Black Doom and Sylvester and they disappear, and Ace left the room and saw the Black Coated Person

?: You've used up all the cards, I take it? I would ask if you enjoyed your little trip... but we both know that you've forgotten it. Bet you're feelings pretty empty now.

Ace: Nope, I want. I may not remember who I met, but I do remember that I met them. And knowing that I've forgotten them... I miss them so much.

?: So your hurt. I was worried. Don't you reme what I said? They hurt will drag you down into the darkness. You have to get rid of all of it.

Ace: No I can't. I can keep the hurt because it reminds me of something important. It let me know that what I've forgot is terrible. That's enough. I won't run from it. It'll stay inside of my heart, until the day I remember.

?: The Darkness will take you first.

Ace: If I could put the hurt aside. I'll lose my ties to all the people that I care about. My mind's has been made up. I may end up falling into the darkness, but I'll carry this with me. I'll only get rid of it when I remember everything, and not a day sooner than that. I'll keep the hurt with me for the time being. It's all that I have. It's what holds the pieces in place. I accept it.

The Black Coated Person looks Angry

?: You're saying your accept it? It wasn't a game!

They have been teleported and bring out two sword

?: It's way past time that you learned what fall hurt feels like!

They begin to fight and Ace Defeated him

?: Come on, Ace. Do it. Defeat me!

Ace can't do it

?: Why won't you... I see. You see me from my disguise. I'm just like everyone else you've becoming this place- made of data. I'm not even worth the effort, is that what it is? Guess there's no point in destroying something if it never existed. Wasn't that right?

Ace: No quite. You say that you're an illusion, but your certainly pack a really big punch. You said that you'd snow me hurt. And you weren't wrong.

?: (Gasp)

Ace: Actually, the hurt that I just felt... was more than that. Sure, it might have hurt while we were fighting but I sensed a different kind of hurt from you. It was kind of like... an intense, sharp pain. But it... felt sort of familiar, almost like it was my own. As of we'd been connected, like right then we shared the same hurt. If somehow, it brings me closer to people in that kind of way... ha! Then carrying around a little hurt can't be all that bad.

?: (Sigh) "Can't be all that bad"? Okay, I give up. Here.

He gave him a card

?: You have pass, Ace. Congratulations, you understand hurt. Now, use this to find the truth.

Ace: What are you talking about?

?: My role was to see if you were ready to take ownership of the hurt inside you? And now that role is done. Nothing left for me to do, but... go away with my friends.

Ace: You're going to see you're friend?

?: Nope, I don't know where they are. But... I know that place where they are.

Ace: A place... like where?

He went to Ace

Ace: What wss that? Ive got those memories that don't belong to me. A place to call home. And a sunset, that's comforting. My first and my last...

?: Summer Vacation.

Ace: You can rest easy to my mind. I've got you now.

He walk to the door and then Bugs appeared

Bugs: Ace!

Ace: Bugs!

Bugs: I'm so relieved k finally found you! Sorry that it took me so long. I know you ended up having to do all the work on your own. I just couldn't get here sooner.

Ace: It's alright. You're here now. Look.

He show him a card

Ace: If I use this card, it'll lead us to the truth.

Bugs: Is that right? The message said, "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it." Maybe now we can finally solve it.

Ace: Let's find out.

He's use the card and they went to the door

They saw Marina

Ace: Who are you? It's like when I met Bugs. I don't know you, but you're familiar.

Marina: Nice to meet you, Ace. I'm Marina. You may not know who it is I am, but I know things about you.

Ace: Um... so... what exactly is going on?

Bugs: I'll tell you, Ace. There was a Timex when you lost every one of your memories. But everything turned out to be okay because Marina helped you through it.

Ace: Man, you really did that for me, Marina? You deserve a thank you.

Marina: I don't. I put your memories back together that part is true. But it also me... I was the one who took them apart in the first place. Not only that, the reason all of the bugs appeared in Tweety's Journal... that was me.

Both: (Gasp)

Bugs: Tell us what you mean, Marina.

Marina: It all began with these memories that were sleeping away down deep- deep in Ace's heart.

She show them a light Orb

Ace: Those were my memories?

Marina: Well, no, they're not yours. They belong to people who are connected to you.

Ace: What? Isn't it weird for somebody else's memories to be inside me?

Marina: Yep, usually it's impossible. When I first found them awhile repairing your memory, I thought i had made some sort of mistake. But then, we search for answers, all the evidence I found proved they belong in your heart. Ace will have to awaken these memories, but this is where they will sleep until that time comes. They are important... and yet, dangerous too.

Bugs: Marina, how come they're dangerous?

Marina: These memories, all of them are too painful. Handled the wrong way. They could damage Ace's Hearts even break it. That's why I needed from Ace to find a way to face that kind of hurt. So I left the message for all of you.

Bugs: "Their Hurting will be mended when you return to end it." That was you. You're the one who left us that message.

Marina: When I unraveled Ace and the other's memories, it also erased the words in Tweety's Journal. That book was filled with mages and pages of memories from your first adventure. It shows how deeply the journal and Ace are connected. When I took Ace's memories apart, they stayed in his heart. It may have looks like they were gone, but they were there the whole time. Even after the text disappeared from the journal, the memories remained. That's why you were able to render them as data?

Bugs: Yes, but the data we got was a mess, and then all those Bugs appeared. Tweety never wrote about any bugs.

Marina: That was... me, too. When I added these memories to the journal, I also added all this "hurt." I though that maybe if you fought the bugs that sprang from these memories, you might learn to face the hurt in the memories themselves.

Bugs: So that's what it was. I haven't Realize you have to go through so much trouble to get us to investigate this hurt, Marina.

Marina: I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you this in person. But the real me is gone. She doesn't exist now.

Ace: Um, guys. You... may have lost me a few minutes ago.

Marina: You don't have to understand it. You have already learned how to face the hurt, Ace.

Ace: I have?

Marina: You certainly did. At time, the pain can be wiped away. But there's also a pain that always stays with you. There's only one way to deal with that; you face it head-on and then you accept it. And if it happens that the hurt is too great for you to bear it alone. Well. Then you turn to a friend close to your heart.

Ace: It'll bring us closer together; the hurt will only make us stronger. Alright! I'll try this! I'm ready to face all those memories that you found. It might be painful to me, but I can take it.

Marina: Ace...

Bugs: Hold on! You're not in this alone. Always remember, I'm here, too.

Ace: Yeah.

Marina: Thank you. Just touch this. But don't be afraid. You'll feel all of the memories that are locked inside flow right into your hearts.

Bugs and Ace are holding hands together and touch the Orb, Ace know is painful to him

Bugs: Ace, be strong!

They saw Ken, Buster and his friends

Ace: Who..?

Marina: These are hidden truth. Ace has been keeping them locked away, deep inside of him. Remember, these memories you're feelings they won't belong to him.

Then they saw Marina and the Perfecto Team

Ace: Marina, that's you. Who are these guys? They look familiar? And something happen, something bad. Was it?

Marina: They're waiting for Ace. He's the only one who can put an end to their hurt. ZoN told me... he hid something inside of you during 3 years you were sleeping. I asked him why, and all he would say was that he was "clearing his conscience." Ace must be the key to saving the people you saw... and the one's you'll about to see

They saw Antuari, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto

Bugs: That wouldn't be!

Marina: Maybe you'll know how much they're hurting. These five were the keys, too. They were connection to the Animal Warriors truth.

Then everything is gone

Marina: And they're still connected Ace, somewhere way down deep inside of him.

Ace: Weird, I feel as though... I've met them.

Marina: Of course, the 3 of them, you have met. But as for the fourth, he wasn't there with the others, before he's other friend is gone. And for the fifth, I never Realized it, but... you and he share a very special connection.

Ace: Of course.

Bugs: Marina. You said Ace has to call these memories to the surface is it time?

She shake her head

Marina: I don't know for sure. But I do now, a day will come when they must rise from their sleeps. And then, the only one who can save them, will be Ace.

Bugs: The bond they all share- thats gonna be the key, was it? Don't worry, Marina. I'll make sure I pass this on to Ace you know the one in the outside world!

Marina: Please do.

Bugs: Okay.

They look happy

Marina: Well...

Ace: Just a minute!

Marina: Huh?

Ace: Our promise... Your promise to the me I don't know. You kept it, right?

Marina: I may be gone for now, but my promise to him are forever. And anyways I owe this much. For all the... all those people that I hurt.

Ace: So what will happen to YOU- the one you're standing right here?

Marina: I'm really just data made to pass along a message. I shouldn't exist right now in this journal at all. And now the record of me will disappear. But when you pass my message on the other Ace. Just remember to tell him the things that you've seen and that you've felt. If you do that then we'll be at rest- her, and me too.

Ace: Along with everybody connected to Ace... Marina, you got it.

Marina: Good.

Ace: Oh, right.

Marina: Hm?

Ace: I think I forgot I have a message for you, too... Thank you.

She smile and she disappeared into Data

Bugs: (Narrating) And so ended our journey to connect "those" memories with "these." Ace, when Marina's word are passed on to you, when the day comes that you learn of this great unknown and mysterious adventure, it's important that you understand, whatever you feel in your heart, that's what "he" felt in his.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Epilogue

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

The daily things like this and that and what is what that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

After the Ending

Bugs is writing down a Letter for the Loonatic

Bugs: (Voice) I wanted to tell you right now... about Memories from the that sleep within you, and... about the prices that will tie you to your future. Ace, Duck, Tech, Rev, Slam, Lexi... The truth behind the Warriors has found its way through so many people, and now I know that is rest in your hearts. Grandson. You are who you are because of those people, but they're are in trouble. And you are the only one who can end their sadness, they need you. It's possible that all your journey's so far have been preparing you for this great new task there waiting for you. I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain to events. And now the door for your next journey is ready to be open.

Bugs is at the Mysterious Tower

Bugs: Yen Sid, I think we're finally close to figuring out where Sparx's heart is.

Yen Sid: Is that so? Then that leaves to Antuari.

Bugs: Yep. And we need to do is to save all five of them.

Yen Sid: Hmm... the question is: What does Skeleton King intend to do next?

Bugs: Skeleton King? But his two halves are gone. There was Mephiles the Hedgehog, who commanded the Heartless... and Enma the Money, who commanded the Nobodies. Didn't my Grandson defeat them both?

Yen Sid: Correct, those two met their end. However, therein lies exactly our problem. Their destruction now guarantees the original Skeleton King's reconstruction.

Bug: Hm?

Yen Sid: Skeleton King's heart, once seized by his Heartless half, is now free. And his body, which has become his nobody, has been vanquished. Both halves will now be returned to the whole. In short... this mean Skeleton King will return.

Bugs: And do you think... you think that maybe he's gonna try something?

Yen Sid: A monster like Skeleton King will have left many roads open.

Bugs: Well, it doesn't matter what he's gonna do. Me and my Grandson, we'll be ready, and Duck, Tech, Rev, too!

Yen Sid: Yes, they are quite strong. But... not true Animal Warriors, like you. Tell me... would ask for one of you suffice if what you faced was not a single one of him?

Bug: Huh? What are you saying?

Yen Sid: Bugs, please summon Ace hither. Duck, Tech and Rev, as well.

Bug: Okay... but... why?

Yen Sid: To show us the Mark of Warriors.

Meanwhile

Six Animal has been Unconscious

Ricky: That was more difficult than I though, but at least things are on track. Lord Enma is nowhere to bee seen, so that means... the party's has been finished, right?

?: Of course.

Ricky: Boy, does that Skeleton King scare me like nobody's business, the way he can see into minds. And it doesn't help that no one knows what it was that Skeleton freak wants. I wonder if ever you know what's going on inside your own mind.

?: I will be led... wherever it is I am destined to go.

Ricky: Looks like you don't have a clue on your own like that. Much like my friend from the other room over there.

?: Every Animal Warriors is bequeathed a Sword of his very own. With the passing of time, as you can imagine, more and more Animal Warriors were forged to be handed down. But of all the Swords in existence. Skeleton King's is the most ancient. That was my destiny. But it has yet... to become a reality.

Ricky: Look, it's alright. This is all connected to the Ancient Warriors War, isn't that right? Whatever, I got my hands full for all of my plans. So, which poor soul would it be?

?: Hmph. A-

 _ **Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts**_


End file.
